Cada cosa en su lugar
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Un amor no correspondido. MaryxColin
1. Sin amor

Disclaimer, ya saben que no me pertenece solo se me ocurrió mientras esperaba en la fila una semana después de ver la película.

* * *

><p>COLIN POV<p>

Hacia poco tiempo que había cumplido 17 años, había crecido, mis músculos se habían desarrollado era para muchos un chico apuesto, hacia tiempo que no regresaba a Misselthwaite Manor, no era el único que había estado ausente Mary se había ido para asistir a un escuela solo para señoritas siempre me decía un año mas y volveremos a estar juntos los tres. Dickon y yo nos ocupábamos del jardín que tanto amaba mientras más tiempo pasábamos juntos supe que habíamos cambiado me di cuenta que el y Mary se habían estado escribiendo desde que ella partiera y el sentimiento mas horrible se alojo en mi corazón; celos, no entendía por que Mary no me escribía tanto como a Dickon hasta que escuche a Martha hablar con uno de los sirvientes solo dijo "Yo creo que esta enamorada" no sabia de quien hablaba pero tenia sentido. Mary estaba enamorada de Dickon y el dolor en mi corazón se hizo mas grande trate de hacerlo desaparecer pero este no se fue.

Para cuando Mary llego a Misselthwaite Manor otra revelación llego a mi, cada vez que ella se me acercaba mi corazón latía como loco mis ojos no podían separarse de ella, al principio pensé que debía ocultarlo no era nada serio pero me di cuenta conforme Dickon y Mary pasaban mas tiempo juntos riendo uno mas cerca del otro que ese dolor se hizo mas grande, mas insoportable, me aleje de ellos pero aun así no era suficiente sabia que mi humor había cambiado alejándome mas de ella pero no sabia que hacer, lo único que sabia es que yo Colin Craven me había enamorado de mi prima Mary Lennox.

Todos se daban cuenta de mi nueva actitud, Mary siempre intentaba acercarse pero pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en mi habitación encerrado, no podía seguir era demasiado a veces lo celos me nublaban la mente arremetiendo contra los objetos de mi habitación. Mi padre estaba preocupado un día me mando a llamar a su estudio – me dices que es lo que te pasa – mi padre me dice muy preocupado – tiene que ver con Mary cierto – me sorprende que se halla dado cuenta

- Así es padre, estoy enamorado de ella pero… se que es malo que la ame siendo que ella solo me ve como su primo – digo sin mirar a mi padre a los ojos – no se que hacer he intentado alejarme pero no creo poder mas – digo dejándome caer en una de las sillas

- Iras a estudiar a Londres – dice mirando mi rostro angustiado

- Me iré – digo muy decidido – esta noche mientras mas pronto mejor – me levanto rápidamente de la silla

Así como lo dije esa misma noche partí para Londres sin mirar atrás, han pasado tres años desde que deje Misselthwaite Manor cuando me siento solo no me hacen falta mujeres que se entregan a mi, el alcohol es un bueno amigo para olvidar que es lo que aun no he podido hacer.

He regresado mi padre esta enfermo me ha llamado para verlo, así que pensé en un plan que me evitaría encontrarme con Mary desde hace unos meses viajaba a 1as cada tercer día regresando a Londres en la madrugada hacia el menor ruido posible para que solo unos cuantos supieran de mi regreso. Sabía que mi padre estaba mas enfermo conforme pasaban los días pronto debía hacerme cargo de todo pero no creía estar listo. Mis planes cambiaron debía quedarme en la mansión mas tiempo me habían informado que Mary sabia de mi llegada pero yo no había podido verla ya que solo salía a medianoche de mi habitación pero mi suerte no era buena ella se topo conmigo después de visitar a mi padre.

- Colin – oigo llamarme

- Mary – digo mirándola se ha convertido en una muy hermosa mujer mi corazón late como loco - ¿Cómo haz estado? – pregunto sintiéndome poco confiado – y Dickon ¿el y tu están juntos? – mi respiración se acelera

- Hace mucho que no te veo Colin, he hecho algo para molestarte – se acerca mas a mi

- No haz sido tu – no puedo mirarla a los ojos

- Dime entonces ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta su voz se oye dolida por mi actitud

- Me he enamorado de un mujer increíble – levanto la vista para primera vez en algunos años la miro a lo ojos – es un amor imposible – digo serio

- ¿Por qué no pueden estar juntos? – me dice inocentemente

- Porque ella no me ama – es lo único que digo antes de alejarme para volver a mi habitación

Dos días después mi padre fallece dejándome a cargo de las inversiones y negocios de la familia, el trabajo me mantiene ocupado casi todos los días ayudándome a mitigar el dolor. Mary desde que le hable de mi amor no correspondido me ha dejado tranquilo aunque se que solo es por un tiempo se que algo trama y eso es lo que mas me preocupa. Lo que no espero es que esa noche mientras salgo a dar mi paseo diario me encuentre con Dickon y Mary muy acaramelados poco a poco sus bocas se van acercando hasta unirse no se porque me quedo ahí mirando cuando en mi pecho se siente una opresión. Siento lagrimas correr por mis ojos salgo corriendo de ahí, llego a la mansión y pido que preparen mi carruaje para cuando Mary entra yo estoy saliendo.

- ¿Qué pasa Colin? – me pregunta preocupada

- Nada – digo fríamente – volveré en algunos días – la miro – si Dickon quiere casarse contigo tienen mi bendición – esa opresión en mi pecho vuelve

Me voy y no regreso hasta tres semanas después ahogado en alcohol, se que los sirvientes me miran preocupados, Martha va por Mary al verme caer por las escaleras y quedarme ahí acostado Mary bajar corriendo acomodándose a mi lado.

- Colin – me dice algo en su voz me hace sentir que me tiene lastima

- Estoy bien – digo riéndome tratando de levantarme fallando

Es con ayuda de uno se los sirvientes logro levantarme y esa no es la ultima vez que Mary me ve en esas condiciones durante tres meses seguidos he llagado a la mansión en ese estado, un de esas noches llego con la ropa rasgada después de una noche de sexo, Mary esta en mi habitación esperándome.

- Ya basta Colin te estas destruyendo – me grita

- Solo quiero olvidar – es lo que yo le digo comenzando a desnudarme

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – dice mirándome avergonzada al verme en ropa interior

- Lo siento – digo riéndome – solo quería ponerme la pijama, si no te molesta quiero dormir mañana debo asistir a un reunión – me dejo caer en mi cama

- Colin, dime que pasa por favor – dice suplicante

- Mary ya te lo he dicho antes, no quiero hablar de ello – digo mirándola

- Dime quien es puedo hablar con ella – se acerca a la cama pasa sus dedos entre mi cabellos – puedo convencerla – me dice dándome un abrazo

- No, Mary ella ama a alguien mas además estoy seguro que pronto se casaran, ya no importa mas – digo soltándome de su agarre

- Entonces deja que sepa quien es para odiarla por lo que te ha hecho – me dice puedo ver lagrimas en sus ojos

- Vete Mary – digo llevándola hasta la puerta de mi habitación

- Colin dime quien es – me pide casi como un susurro

- Durante mucho tiempo he tenido este sentimiento de opresión en mi corazón, no he podido liberarme de el, intento olvidar pero me es imposible y cada vez duele mas – siento lagrimas en mis ojos dispuestas a correr por mis mejillas – la vi besándose con alguien… me volví loco – las lagrimas recorren mis mejillas – no puedo mas, la distancia no ayuda solo la muerte me traerá paz – puedo ver que su rostro se ensombrece – Mary ojala pudiera decirte pero mi corazón ya esta hecho pedazos – se limpia las lagrimas – dime la verdad ¿Amas a Dickon? – pregunto pero en verdad no quiero saber pero tengo que escucharlo de sus labios

- Si no se que haría si el o… – me dice ella sinceramente

- Esta bien – digo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta – voy a irme muy lejos Mary donde pueda olvidar quiero que seas feliz muy feliz y no pienses en mi nunca mas quiero que hagas de cuenta que morí – las lagrimas vuelven a caer – no te preocupes por el dinero nada les va a faltar - ella intenta consolarme pero yo simplemente la saco de mi habitación y cierro la puerta – la verdad Mary es que eres tu la mujer a la que amo – es lo ultimo que digo antes de derrumbarme en mi cama

A la mañana siguiente me levanto muy temprano para visitar las tumbas de mis padres, la niebla cubre el lugar – padre no funciono – miro el nombre escrito en la lapida – madre lo lamento diste tu vida al nacer yo y… yo no quiero vivir mas – digo a la lapida a lado de la de mi padre – ya nada me importa excepto su felicidad – me arrodillo frente a sus tumbas dejando que el roció de la mañana me moje – perdónenme por lo que voy a hacer – dejo caer algunas lagrimas – espero y pronto estemos juntos – me levanto.

Con paso firme camino hacia un risco cerca de la mansión, me paro en la orilla miro hacia abajo es increíble que no tenga miedo miro hacia el frente el sol esta apenas comenzando a iluminar el lugar respiro hondo.

- ¡Colin no! – escucho gritar a Mary

- Mary - su nombre es lo único que sale de mi boca – Dickon llévatela de aquí – digo mirando al chico tras de ella se que fue el quien debió avisarle

- ¿Por qué? – me pregunta ella con lagrimas en los ojos

- Porque duele, porque me ha dolido durante tres años y cada vez el dolor se hace mas fuerte – digo con lagrimas en los ojos – porque ya no puedo seguir viviendo así – digo casi gritando

- Hay mas mujeres en mundo debe haber una para ti – me dice acercándoseme

- Si lo se – digo respirando hondo – lo siento no hay vuelta atrás aunque quisiera cambiarlo no puedo la amo con toda mi alma – cierro los ojos - Dickon aléjala de mi – digo ya mas calmado

- Dime quien es Colin, dime quien es – dice llorando inconsolable mientras Dickon la sostiene

- Llévala lejos de aquí no quiero que vea – le ordeno a Dickon

-Te juro que la matare por hacerte esto – me grita mientras forcejea con Dickon – te juro que la encontrare y la matare – me grita desesperada

- No Mary – veo como se libera de agarre del chico y corre hacia mi – no puedes hace nada por que eres tu la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón – digo cerca de su oído ella me mira sorprendida

- Yo – dice en voz baja – te he causado tanto dolor – me abraza aun mas fuerte – debiste decirme – dejando que algunas lagrimas corran por sus mejillas – si te vas a lanzar lo hare contigo – me dice mirándome a los ojos

- Estas loca no harás nada… - digo mirándola asustado

- Lo hare, dije que mataría a la que te había hecho daño y esa soy yo – me dice muy segura

- Regresemos a la mansión – digo finalmente

Juntos volvemos a la mansión, vuelvo a mi habitación ahora que ella sabe la verdad no podre mirarla, tomo mis cosa hace tiempo había pensado que vivir en Londres seria lo mejor. Esa misma noche tomo mis cosas, sin decir más parto rumbo a la ciudad.

Mi vida se convierte en una clase de sueño, de pronto mis recuerdos son borrosos mujeres, fiestas, drogas y alcohol es todo lo que conozco. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado cuando dentro de una de las fiestas alocadas a las que suelo asistir me encuentro a una mujer tan parecida a Mary sin pensarlo dos veces la llevo a mi casa en la ciudad y tomo su cuerpo con desesperación y fuerza, no es la única vez que me encuentro con esa chica o al menos es lo que creo la segunda vez que tengo un encuentro con esa chica al despertar algunos recuerdos no son tan placenteros escucho su voz diciéndome que no quiere hacerlo, puedo ver sus lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. He hecho algo horrible miro a la chica a mi lado, esta despierta mirándome con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Lo siento – digo de todo corazón

- Te matare – me dice con mucha rabia sosteniendo un cuchillo entre sus manos

- Hazlo – me recuesto en la cama sin moverme, la miro a los ojos ella parece confundida – no me moveré – le aseguro

Ella levanta el cuchillo sobre mi pecho - ¿Por qué? – me pregunta sosteniendo el cuchillo aun sobre mi pecho con las manos temblorosas

- Lo que te hice… - me tiemblan los labios – me perdí y… - ella me mira fijamente retirando el cuchillo de mi pecho – te confundí con alguien a quien amo mucho – digo finalmente dominado mis emociones

- Si amas tanto a esa persona no deberías estar en esas fiestas – me dice como si fuero un idiota

- Bueno ese es el problema yo la amo, ella no – respondo con un risita melancólica – solo quiero que sea feliz y mantenerme alejado de ella es lo mejor… no se por que te cuento esto – digo mirando a la chica - ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto al mirar su rostro infantil

- 15 años – su respuesta me hace sentir aun peor, siento como se me revuelve el estomago

- ¿Vas a matarme? – pregunto guardando la compostura

- No creo que no, además si te dejo vivo puedo vivir en tu casa y tener comida gratis, aprender a leer y… - me dice con una sonrisa

- Entiendo debes dejar que un medico te revise por lo que yo… era tu… llamare al medico – digo algo nervioso

- No fue tan malo sabes solo al principio – me dice con una sonrisa – no parabas de decir Mary dime que me amas – dice mirándome seria

- Traeré al medico – digo saliendo de la habitación

Como le dije fui por el medico que la reviso de pies a cabeza y me aseguro que estaba es perfectas condiciones, han pasado dos meses y ella ha sido una gran compañera en cierta forma me ha ayudado a apaciguar esa opresión en mi pecho le prometí que iríamos a Misselthwaite Manor; para comenzar con su educación cosa que a ella le pareció fabuloso y a mi me asusta un poco así que cuando me veo frente a la mansión no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso.

- Estarás bien – me dice dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla

- Gracias Angela – digo con una sonrisa – déjame mostrarte algo – la tomo de la mano y la guio hacia muestro jardín secreto

La miro recorrer cada centímetro del jardín, ella tiene un aura que me hace olvidar ese dolor en mi corazón – Si te casas conmigo podrías tener lo que siempre soñaste – digo sin pensarlo

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – me pregunta acercándoseme

- Si es lo que tu quieres, si – digo al verla cerca de mi – tu haz hecho lo que hace mucho tiempo creí imposible – tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la acerco al mío lentamente

- Hay alguien detrás de ti – me dice desviando su mirada

Volteo para ver quien es – Mary – digo con una sonrisa en los labios – ella es Angela mi protegida – me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla – Angela saluda, ella es mi prima Mary – miro a Angela ella no parece muy feliz de conocerla

- ¿Es tu prima? – me pregunta – lo siento pero no me apetece conocerla – enojada sale del jardín

- Angela – grito hiendo tras ella pero un mano me detiene

- Me da gusto que hayas regresado – me dice para después soltarme se dirige a una parte del jardín que tanto ama y comienza a trabajar en el. Esa es la última vez que la vi después ella simplemente se fue, me abandono.


	2. Mas amor

MARY POV

Después de mucho tiempo hoy por primera vez vi a Collin regresar a ser quien era antes y eso me produjo una felicidad enorme, pero después de unos días de verlo a lado de Angela lo supe el hablaba enserio cuando le había pedido matrimonio, había algo que me molestaba no sabia que pero ahí estaba aun recordaba cuando el intento suicidarse estaba fresco en mi memoria.

Flashback

Dickon vino a mi en la madrugada, no entiendo que es lo que trata de decirme pero se que es algo relacionado con Collin así salgo con el hacia un rumbo desconocido para mi, no espero ver a mi primo parado en la orilla del risco mirando hacia el amanecer y me pregunto si lo que trata de hacer es lanzarse.

- ¡Colin no! – grito con todas mis fuerzas

- Mary – me llama puedo ver en sus ojos un dolor inmenso – Dickon llévatela de aquí – le dice como si eso fuera a suceder o el tuviera el control sobre mis acciones

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto sintiendo como mis ojos comienzan a derramar lagrimas

- Porque duele, porque me ha dolido durante tres años y cada vez el dolor se hace mas fuerte – escucho en su voz ese dolor que he visto es sus ojos – porque ya no puedo seguir viviendo así – grita dejándome ver un lado que no conocía de el

- Hay mas mujeres en el mundo debe haber una para ti – es lo único que se me ocurre decirle se que es por aquella mujer que sufre

- Si lo se – respira hondo – lo siento no hay vuelta atrás aunque quisiera cambiarlo no puedo la amo con toda mi alma – cierra los ojos - Dickon aléjala de mi – le pide intentando alejarme pero no lo lograra

- Dime quien es Colin, dime quien es – siento como Dickon me sostiene para no acerarme mi desesperación se hace mayor al verlo tan decidió

- Llévala lejos de aquí no quiero que vea – vuelve a decir siento como el intenta jalarme de regreso a la mansión

- Te juro que la matare por hacerte esto – grito desesperada mientras intento zafarme del agarre de Dickon – te juro que la encontrare y la matare – grito irritada

- No Mary – por fin me libero del agarre del chico corro hacia el – no puedes hacer nada por que eres tu la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón – me dice tan bajo que estoy segura que Dickon no escucho su confesión, me sorprende y a la vez me lastima saber que he sido yo la que le ha hecho tan infeliz

- Yo – digo en voz también baja – te he causado tanto dolor – lo abrazo con tanta fuerza – debiste decirme – sin liberarlo del abrazo, dejo que algunas lagrimas recorran mis mejillas una vez mas – si te vas a lanzar lo hare contigo – lo miro a los ojos muy segura de mis palabras

- Estas loca no harás nada… - se le ve asustado al decir lo anterior

- Lo hare, dije que mataría a la que te había hecho daño y esa soy yo – repito muy segura

- Regresemos a la mansión – dice finalmente librándose se mi abrazo

Fin Flashback

Juntos volvemos a la mansión, el vuelve a su habitación, yo me quedo en la recibidor tratando de entender que fue lo que paso, todos mis pensamientos son ocupados por Collin, ese mismo día el se va. Ya nada es como era y de cierta forma duele sabe que todo lo que ha hecho es por mi culpa, no puedo evitar ir y ver con mis propios ojos los que otros me han dicho.

Así que parto a Londres un mes después de su partida, se donde se aloja así que cuando sale lo sigo va a un bar al llegar veo que es una clase de fiesta clandestina todos están no sabría explicarlo nunca antes había visto algo así y conforme pasa la noche Collin se ve aun mas perdido me acerco – Vamos a la mansión – digo a su oído.

Sin decir una sola palabra el se levanta y me deja llevarlo hacia la mansión donde se hospedaba, no se como es que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, el solo repetía mi nombre cada vez que nuestros labios se separaban, deje que me tocara como nadie mas lo había hecho antes, al despertar entre en pánico me fui sin decir nada envié a sirvientes que me informaban de su comportamiento, todo ese tiempo desee que mis pensamientos se aclararan pero Collin regreso antes de que eso pasara y no estaba solo, lo cual es sorprendente por que no sabia de la existencia de esa chica. Cuando los vi en el jardín que tanto amaba solo me quede mirando, escuche su conversación hasta que ella se percato de mi presencia

- Mary – dice con una sonrisa en los labios – ella es Angela mi protegida – me da un beso en la mejilla – Angela saluda, ella es mi prima Mary – supongo que por su comportamiento sabe quien soy

- ¿Es tu prima? – sorprendida – lo siento pero no me apetece conocerla – sale del jardín rápidamente puedo ver lo enojada que esta

- Angela – el le grita empieza a ir tras ella y yo solo lo tomo del brazo

- Me da gusto que hayas regresado – es lo único que digo después solo me dirijo a una parte del jardín que tanto amo

No se que espero, por primera vez siento como todo se desmorona, todo es mi culpa y ahora debo vivir con ello, no se si pueda. Ahora entiendo a Collin todo por lo que paso y no puedo evitar ir a ese risco y ponerme en el lugar que el estuviera, lagrimas comienzan a brotar y no se han detenido en dos días.

Salgo se mi habitación hacia el jardín que tanto amaba y ahora solo siento un vacío, tomo la llave entre mis manos, cierro el jardín vuelvo a la mansión no espero encontrarme a Angela

- Colin te pido que te casaras con el, yo… bueno si van a casarse quiero darte algo – tomo la llave del jardín y se la ofrezco – esta es la llave para entrar al jardín donde nos conocimos – sonrió – no sabes lo feliz que me hace que Colin vuelva a sonreír – siento un nudo en mi garganta – el ya ha sufrido mucho y… hazlo feliz solo eso pido, se que no quieres conocerme no tendrás que hacerlo lo juro – me alejo de ella y las lagrimas vuelven mientras subo a mi habitación

- Te amo Colin, te amo – digo en mi habitación. No se que es lo debo hacer como soportar un dolor como ese me siento atrapada en mi habitación quisiera sentir alivio pero no siento mas que desesperación.

No paso mucho tiempo en la habitación supongo que mantenerme ocupada alivia el malestar del corazón. Dos semanas es lo que Angela lleva viviendo con nosotros, todo el día esta a lado de Colin, he preparado un pastel para el no se porque lo he hecho pero me da igual algo extraño me pasa cuando decoro el pastel me siento mareada y después pierdo la conciencia.

Despierto en mi habitación Dickon y Colin están ahí mirándome detenidamente puedo ver algo de temor en los ojos de los dos – Llamamos al medico a que te revisara llegara en unos minutos – dice Colin mirándome preocupado

- Esta bien – es lo único que sale de mi boca

El medico llega unos minutos después este les pide a Dickon y Colin que salgan para revisarme ampliamente, me examina de pies a cabeza sin decirme una palabra hasta con una sonrisa dice – no es nada grave – el mantiene su sonrisa – usted esta embarazada de unos dos meses y algunas semanas aproximadamente el desmayo fue por fatiga, informare a su esposo – va hacia la puerta de la habitación

- No, quiero que sea una sorpresa yo se lo diré – digo con agitación

- Como guste madame – dice para después salir de la habitación

Corro hacia la puerta ahora no quiero verlos así que la cierro con seguro, escucho que despiden al doctor me llevo la mano al vientre, no puedo evitar derramar lagrimas. Se que no puedo ocultarme para siempre pero por el momento ha sido una gran sorpresa, no se como reaccionar.

Como siempre no me dejan tranquila escucho que alguien toca a mi puerta irritada pregunto - ¿Qué es lo que quieren? –

- Soy yo señorita – escucho la voz de Martha al otro lado – ¿Se encuentra bien? – me pregunta

- Necesito que llames a Dickon, por favor – digo seriamente

Ella se va de la habitación tomo algunas de mis cosas y las guardo en una maleta para cuando llega Dickon la maleta ya esta lista – Mary – me dice al verme apurada

- Somos amigos – lo miro directamente a los ojos el solo afirma con la cabeza – tienes que ayudarme cometí un error y… no puedo dejar que Colin cargue con el – me acerco a el temo que alguien nos escuche

- Me asustas Mary – me dice sinceramente

- Tengo que irme de esta mansión lo mas rápido posible – mi voz es baja se que el me ha escuchado

- ¿Por qué? Cualquier problema que tengas se que Colin entenderá – se que intenta convencerme de no hacer una locura

- No, yo hui a Londres hace un mes – miento – perdí mi pureza con un hombre al que… ¡Oh Dickon! Estoy embarazada – dejo que lagrimas broten de mis ojos sin control no puedo verlo a los ojos y saber que se ha decepcionado de mi

- Huir no es la solución Mary – me dice comprensivo

- Lo es cuando haz hecho tanto daño, lo sabes bien – se que sabe que le hablo de Colin – el no va perdonarme esto ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de eses hombre – no lo miro a los ojos se que descubrirá que miento

- ¿A dónde irías? Tu familia es Colin – el tenia que ser la voz de la razón

- Si no me ayudas a irme lo hare sin ti – digo enojada

- Lo hare te espero en la puerta a la media noche – me dice para después salir de la habitación

Mientras espero me la paso en mi habitación recostada acariciando mi vientre cuando Colin entra furioso – EMBARAZADA – grita acercándoseme – Mary el medico me dijo que debía cuidarte ahora que estabas embarazada de nuestro segundo hijo – me dice mas calmado

No se que decirle, solo lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos, no espero que ese grito haya llamado la atención de todos es la mansión algunos de los sirvientes se asoman por la puerta solo Angela y Dickon entran Martha cierra, ahora si que estoy atrapada.

- Me han confundido con tu hija cosa que no me agrada – me dice Angela su tono es de desagrado

- Colin ella solo quería protegerte al no decirte – es Dickon el que habla ahora – iba a llevarla aun lugar seguro para…

- ¿No eres el padre? – pregunta Colin a Dickon

- No, pensé que sabias que me había comprometido con una se las amigas de Mary no conocimos cuando fui a su colegio a no recuerdo que – dice este mirando extraño a Colin

- Eres una cualquiera Mary – de su voz sale tanto veneno – una pu… - su enojo se hace mayor – como te atreves a manchar nuestro nombre así, ese bebe debe desaparecer si quieres casarte con alguien de nuestro nivel… - llega un momento en ya no escucho sus palabras lo único que veo en sus ojos es dolor como si lo hubiera traicionado

- Basta Colin – digo intentando no llorar – yo te quiero – como me hubiera gustado decirle te amo pero de nada hubiera servido – me iré hoy de aquí y no tendrás que ver a la prostituta de tu prima – las lagrimas no puedo frenarlas mas – relájate vas a asustar a Angela – me acerco a el intento darle un abrazo pero el me rechaza – me lo merezco – intento calmarme un poco – Dickon gracias – digo con una sonrisa sincera – Angela, acepta casarte con el no solo por su dinero, Colin es… una maravillosa persona – respiro hondo – siento haberte decepcionado – salgo de la habitación

Martha ha pensado rápido un carruaje ya esta preparado para mi rápida partida me subo, lo único que me llevo de ese lugar es una fotografía de Colin y yo en el jardín secreto pegada a mi pecho, el tiempo que paso en Londres me enseña que a una mujer sola y además embarazada las personas la tratan de una forma poco gentil.

No espero que Martha me encuentre en el pequeño pueblo al que me he mudado, al decirles que mi esposo ha muerto en lugar de criticarme la gente es gentil y comprensiva conmigo ayudándome siempre que lo requiero, me sorprende ver a Martha pero intento parecer inalterable – señorita – dice al verme limpiando la pequeña cabaña en la que vivo

- ¿Cómo esta Colin? – es lo único que se me ocurre preguntarle

- Mal señorita – esta muy preocupada – el ha estado bebiendo como antes, la señorita Angela no ha podido controlarlo – me mira casi suplicante – solo grita su nombre – me mira supongo que intenta saber que es lo que estoy pensando

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunto con curiosidad

- Nunca la dejamos sola señorita, al principio todo estaba bien con el amo pero hace algunas semanas su humor cambio y todo volvió a ser como antes, Dickon lo ha intentado controlar pero no creo que podamos mas – ella esta al punto de las lagrimas – Dickon me mando por usted por favor venga conmigo – me dice suplicante

Tomo algunas de mis cosa y me voy con ella en el carruaje, llegar a la mansión se me hace una eternidad además que con mis cinco meses de embarazo es un viaje a un mas pesado, cuando nos acercamos a la mansión es Dickon el que nos recibe e inmediatamente me lleva a la habitación de Colin el esta ahí recostado plácidamente Angela lo mira con lagrimas.

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto a Dickon

- El medico lo ha sedado por su seguridad – me responde

- Llévalo a mi habitación y déjenos solos – les ordeno puedo ver que Angela no esta muy de acuerdo pero no dice ni una palabra

Hacen lo que les ordeno lo llevan a mi habitación para cuando despierta ya es la mañana del otro día, lo miro estirarse en la cama junto a mi.


	3. Al fin

NARRADOR

Cuando Colin despierta esa mañana sintió un tibio cuerpo a su lado, por un momento pensó que era Angela y se dijo no otra vez, después mira a su lado es Mary, no puede evitar sentir su corazón brincar de felicidad al tenerla a su lado, como hace mucho lo había deseado la abrazo, hundió su nariz en su cuello aspirando su aroma, su mano bajo a su vientre deseando que fuera suyo pero ahora que tenia a Mary de regreso no le importaba nada criaría a ese niño como si fuese suyo.

-Te amo tanto Mary – dice en su oído esperando que no se despierte – no te vayas de nuevo de mi lado – la abraza a un mas fuerte

- Colin, no me sueltes – ella le pide tomando su mano entrelazando sus dedos

- Lo siento tanto estaba muy molesto – dice casi como un susurro

- No importa mas no voy a ir a ninguna parte quiero ser parte de tu vida además Angela es una linda chica será una buena esposa para ti – voltea para mirarlo a los ojos

- Dije que me casaría contigo, si no puedo hacerlo no me casare con nadie – dice mirándola a los ojos

- Necesito que vengas conmigo a un lugar – dice ella levantándose de la cama para que el la sigua juntos van a aquel risco del que intentara lanzarse Colin un día – fue aquí que me di cuenta que sentía algo mas por ti – Colin la mira fijamente – cuando te fuiste me dije que debía protegerte de ti mismo así que te mande espiar – el intenta hablar pero ella lo calla con un dedo sobre sus labios – tiempo después me dijeron que estabas muy mal hice un viaje a Londres te seguí durante todo un día, por la noche te vi entrar a ese bar al verte demasiado ebrio te ofrecí llevarte al hotel, tu accediste de inmediato – al escucharla trata de recordar esa noche pero no puede hacerlo – me besaste y yo deje que me hicieras el amor – el se queda muy pensativo – cuando desperté supe que había sido un error, hui, todo este tiempo he creído que tu ya no me amabas mas y me he dicho que ha sido mi culpa que no me ames si te hubiera dicho cuanto te amo nada hubiera pasado y tu… - ella no puede decir mas Colin la besa con desesperación

- No sabes hace cuanto sueño con esas palabras salidas de tu boca – dice muy sonriente al separarse de la chica – perdóname por lo que dije estaba celoso y no pensaba bien – dice arrodillándose colocando su cabeza sobre su vientre tratando de sentir al bebe – cásate conmigo Mary – levanta la vista

- Si – dice ella muy feliz

Se quedan ahí un mirando hacia el horizonte ahora que las cosas de han arreglado entre ellos no permitirán que nada se interponga en su felicidad.

FIN


End file.
